


my half is unknown.

by geudaeman



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ugh, angsty af, i died, i recommend it, i was listening to the sad music on the mysme soundtrack ok, listen to it while reading this ok, listen to my half is unknown by cheritz bc, to experience the whole situation amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geudaeman/pseuds/geudaeman
Summary: although, jumin hadn’t felt the bullet either. he already felt it, three years back, when jihyun kim left. and he already felt it, an hour earlier as he gazed upon his attackers dead eyes - as he gazed upon the grey blue eyes of jihyun kim.[ I do not own any of these characters - only the story plot. ][ also this is a zombie thing!au whoops ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> although, jumin hadn’t felt the bullet either. he already felt it, three years back, when jihyun kim left. and he already felt it, an hour earlier as he gazed upon his attackers dead eyes - as he gazed upon the grey blue eyes of jihyun kim.  
> [ I do not own any of these characters - only the story plot. ]  
> [ also this is a zombie thing!au whoops ]

his eyes peered into dead ones of the staggering mound of flesh before him. the greyish blue eyes struck a sensitive spot in his memories. he knew this pile of filth. didn’t he?  
he blinked. it must’ve just been a mixture of hope and irrationality. the crew was low on supplies. he must’ve been somewhat dehydrated.

but then, he looked up and noticed how some parts of its hair glimmered against the sun. he noticed how in the places where its hair wasn’t covered with dripping gunk, dried blood, and pus, it shone a brilliant teal blue.

he backed away. this couldn’t be him… _it_ couldn’t be him…

but it had to be. he _knew_ that slant of the nose, despite how disfigured it might’ve been then. he _knew_ that crooked smile.

he _knew_ those eyes, and that hair.

and then..

and at that second, the commander froze. his hands slackened against the pistol he carried, his aim lowering from its head to its lower abdomen. his eyes caught a glimpse of the thing’s clothes. a grimey pin of a white cat was pinned to the breast pocket.

and at that moment, he knew.

he couldn’t do it.

his foot caught at a piece of barbed wire sticking out from underneath the ruins, causing him to fall upon the stack of rubble below him. he still had time. but he needed to act fast.

but he couldn’t. the commander stayed frozen.

he couldn’t do it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“jumin!”_

_the young survivor heard his name being called out. frantically, he stuck out an arm, clawing his way, desperately, out of the pit of rubble he had fallen in. with a shock, he felt himself being pulled up by a pair of sturdy hands._

_and suddenly, those same sturdy hands pulled him into a tight embrace. his face showed surprise, but he couldn’t deny the hint of happiness he also felt, as he breathed in that familiar pinecone scent. he also couldn’t deny the hint of happiness that lingered when his eyes saw the shock of teal blue hair._

_but the embrace was cut short, as soon as the blue-haired one let go, only to face the other._

_“jumin!” breathed the commander, his kind, grey-blue eyes relaxed, his lips smoothed into a small smile of relief. “i- we thought we lost you.”_

_jumin couldn’t help but smile, even though it was a rather feeble one._

_“jih-jihyun,” he stuttered out, his mind still recovering from the panic of slipping into that pit of rubble earlier. not to mention, being surrounded by the dead._

_“jihyun,” he repeated once more, this time more reassuringly. he felt his arms wrap around the other’s once more. and this time, it was him that issued the hug._

_“jumin,” repeated the other, once enveloped into the hug._

_they knew how risky it was to call each other by their birth names, but being friends since childhood, it was hard not to. especially after recovering from such a situation as this._

_“is black panther alright?” crackled the voice from the walkie talkie that hung from the waist band of the teal haired one._

_for that moment, they stared into each other’s eyes, overtaken with relief._

_“v?” asked the walkie talkie._

_they stayed put, both of their lips curved into a genuine smile._

_“v?” it echoed once more._

_“yes, black panther is alright,” he replied, his voice breathy._

_“okay,” said the walkie talkie. “then get going and stop flashing looks at him. it’s the apocalypse, not a date.”_

_at that comment, the person on the walkie talkie crackled out, leaving both of them to their own embarrassment._

_jumin couldn’t help noticing how adorable jihyun looked with a light pink flush creeping up his neck, spreading towards his cheeks._

_and jihyun couldn’t help but notice how good jumin looked with that gaze. which, of course, made him blush more, which made the other's’ gaze deeper._

_they successfully raided the lair that night, earning them all a good amount of food, drinks, and alcohol. they celebrated like kings that night._

_except for v and black panther - jihyun and jumin._

_they were outside of the base, right outside the big doors and the nonfunctional fountain. both of their hands were intertwined with the others._

_and both of their eyes contained a deep sadness._

_“why do you have to go?” asked jumin. his voice was slightly higher than usual, and his question almost seemed like a plea._

_jihyun looked away. he couldn’t bare himself to meet eyes with the one standing before him - the one he cared so much for._

_“i-i have to, jumin. and… and you know that.”_

_jumin looked down, at the other’s black, combat shoes. then his sight drifted towards his – an exact replica of v’s._

_he did know that v had to leave. he just couldn’t wrap his head around why._

_but instead of questioning further, he looked up and took a deep breath._

_‘“th-then… i guess this is a farewell,” he murmured, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill at any moment._

_the other looked back, his tears already escaping. his fingers hurriedly swept them away, but he couldn’t help it. they just kept coming._

_“i guess so,” he whispered. his fingers fumbled into his pocket - the one on his chest - and handed the object he protruded from his pocket to jumin. it was a polaroid of them together, their happiness and carefreeness frozen in the photograph, before all hell broke loose._

_“i want you to keep this,” he said, as the other’s hands reached forward to touch it._

_jumin began to shake his head. but then, seeing the plea on jihyun’s face, he gently, and hesitantly, he slid the photo from the other’s hands, and slipped it into his out breast pocket._

_“there,” he said, his hand patting it down lovingly. “now it’s closest to my heart.”_

_jihyun bit back a sob at this, as well as a snort. what an idiot. of course he’d say something as sappy as that._

_“but, i also want you to have this as well,” jumin added. he unclipped his precious pin of a white, persian cat._

_v knew how much it meant to him. it told him of his past experiences, back before this. he gave him comfort. and yet he wanted v to have it._

_jumin saw the hesitation in v’s actions, and nudged it forward._

_“take it.” he took another breath, trying his best not to make his voice crack._

_“take it so… so you don’t forget me.”_

_and so v took it. he took it and pinned right next to his heart, giving it the same loving pat before leaning forward and cupping jumin’s face with those sturdy hands. and then, he placed a sweet kiss upon the other’s surprised lips._

_he let go too fast. and jumin’s face was still slack with shock._

_v had to go. he had to go now or he might never go again. seeing jumin as helpless as he was at the moment pained him to the worst extent he could imagine._

_so he turned away. he began to walk away._

_but then, he felt a tug at his arm, and turned around to acknowledge the tug, only to be kissed full on the mouth by none other than jumin han. the move was bold, despite jumin’s dominant behavior. but it didn’t matter. he still enjoyed it._

_finally, he let go, his breath coming out in small gasps. it was the least the two of them could do._

_“jihyun.”_

_“yes?”_ _  
_ _the other paused. stuttered for a full minute. tried to calm the shaking of his limbs, the sob hiccups that could erupt at any moment._

_“pro-promise… promise me that you’ll come back. okay?”_

_jumin held up a fist, and then unfurled a small pinky._

_after a moment of hesitation - mainly surprise - v wrapped his pinky around jumin’s. one last time._

_“i promise.”_

_and with that he kissed jumin goodbye on the cheek, before turning away._

_“goodbye,” he whispered. all he could hear as jumin’s response were ragged breaths, and sniffling. his head lowered as he felt a few tears run down his cheeks, only imagining what he might look like now._

_as for jumin, he was a mess. a sobbing, wracking mess. he felt all the sadness he felt before escape at that moment. he let it crash down on his cheeks, clearing it of grime._

_he cried and cried as the figure of jihyun slowly retreated down to nothing._

_he cried and cried as jihyun kim, childhood friend, and the one he loved most in the universe, slowly fade away from him._

_he cried himself dry._

* * *

 

 

perhaps that was what made him such a good, tough commander now. because he had no tears left.

or so he thought.

because he felt dampness streak down his cheeks once more as he saw him.

“jihyun.”

his voice cracked as he said it. after all, he hadn’t said his name in such a long time.

“j-jihyun kim,” he repeated. he gave a watery laugh. “oh boy, have i missed you.”

what had become of jihyun kim growled back in return.

“i-i guess you kept your promise,” whispered jumin. “you did come back, didn’t you?”

what had become of jihyun kim - an unintelligible, brainless creature that longed to only take down others, bared his teeth.

he couldn’t do it. not when the photo of them together pressed against his heart, so snuggly. not when that pin shined so brightly, amidst the soot and grime on what had become of jihyun kim.

he faintly heard his name being shouted. first, his position. then his code name. and then his real name.

jumin han.

jumin han, who was the childhood friend of jihyun kim. jumin han, who would do anything, just to be brought back to his old life. jumin han, who would do anything just to hold jihyun kim in his arms again.

jumin han, who was still in love with jihyun kim.

he wiped back his tears. what was left of jihyun kim was now on the verge of attacking him. the commander slipped out the polaroid, and gave it a glance that was a mixture of both love and grief.

he lightly pecked the glossy surface. he kissed it goodbye.

and then he lifted the gun. and pulled the trigger.

but it wasn’t what was left of jihyun kim, that flew back.

it wasn’t what was left of jihyun kim that felt the impact of the bullet.

although, jumin hadn’t felt it either. he already felt it, three years back, when jihyun kim left. and he already felt it, an hour earlier as he gazed upon his attackers dead eyes - as he gazed upon the grey blue eyes of jihyun kim.

 


End file.
